Making Love out of Nothing at all
by Amethystbutterflies
Summary: Jack Harkness is at a bar one night, while out with his uni friends...when he see's a gorgeous stranger accross the room. JANTO FLUFF. One shot.


**AN- This story was inspired while I was out on the town with my friends, and realised that half the people in there, would, meet, maybe kiss, maybe buy drinks for one and other, possibly go home and do other **_**things**_** then never see one and other again. But then there are the other people, that meet in a bar, or other random place, and they either, get married, have kids, do both, or gain a really good friend. So this is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, as you can tell by the lack of Aliens or Immortality. I also had IMMENSE help in the banter from Rietta. So massive THANK YOU to her. XD. Songs that are used belong to their respective owners.** _Kings of Leon: Sex on Fire. JLS: One Shot. Air Supply: Making love out of nothing at all._

**Making Love out of Nothing at all.**

The music was loud. He was stood at the bar, waiting for his drinks when he saw him for the first time. Ianto Jones wasn't a reserved person by any means, but just one look at the gorgeous human before him had his knees trembling. He gulped, paid the barman, and hurried off to hand out the drinks to their owners. His friends, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams and Andy Davidson accepted their drinks with smiles as he sat down next to Tosh with a smile, setting his own drink in front of him. He didn't expect to ever see the other man again.

Jack Harkness grinned as he noticed the young man hurry off in a rush, his drinks order balanced carefully on a tray. He sighed, he was sick of one night stands and quick gropes on dance floors; he wanted to experience the real thing, like his parents had, like his brother had found in Julia. He glanced back at his friends and shook his head. John Smith was working on his doctorate and was also nicknamed 'Doctor'. Owen Harper was taking a degree in medicine; and then there was John Hart. He gulped and shuddered. While gorgeous, John Hart also scared the shit out of him.

"Jackie boy, snap out of it!"

He jumped and noticed Hart; whom he also nicknamed 'Captain Hardon' from time to time, especially on nights out; standing at his elbow.

"Don't call me that," Jack hissed as he rolled his eyes and followed John over to the rest of the group.

"Oh c'mon Captain."

Jack shook his head and handed out the rest of the drinks to their friends. "_Finally_, what took you so long?" Owen quipped.

"Got distracted," Jack winked, grabbing his own bottle of beer.

"Oh _hello,_" Doctor grinned as he spotted a red-haired beauty on the dance floor. "If you'll excuse me fellas, I have someone I need to see."

Jack sniggered into his bottle and winked at Owen. "He's one up on you man."

Owen groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you're lonely," John grinned.

"Lonely... I don't need company. I take pleasure in torturing people in happy relationships."

"Only because you don't have one yourself."

"Fuck you," Owen retorted.

"Time and place?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Can I watch?" John smirked. "I'd like to see Jack get taken by you Owen."

Jack smirked. "Oh trust me, I'd be the one doing the taking in that coupling."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And if you and I were to shag?"

Jack laughed. "In your dreams, Hart. I do have _some_ standards, you know."

John clutched a hand to his heart. "You wound me."

"That was always my intention."

Owen smirked. "You know, Jack, if you don't stop flirting with Captain Hard-on, the hottie over there that you were eyeing up is going to think that you're taken."

Jack looked scandalised. "_Me_, flirt with _him_? You've gotta be kidding."

"And again with the wounding!" John moaned.

"What is going on?" The Doctor had returned, the pretty redhead now attached to his arm.

"We were just discussing the idea of Jack shagging Owen, but he refuses to shag me," Hart pouted.

"Oh dear, well, I'm sure Donna here has some pretty friend she can set you up with." He winked at Donna, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure... Hmm, I bet Suzie would be good for him."

Jack grinned. "You mean she'd chew him up and spit him out like the rest of humankind?"

John glared. "Wanker."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "You are in one hell of a bitchy mood tonight Harkness. Just go and pull the hottie already!"

"Because if you don't, I will," John smirked, his equilibrium recovered by the thought of flirting with the eye candy on the other side of the bar.

* * *

On the other side of the bar, Ianto Jones laughed as Tosh caught in her mouth the nuts thrown by Andy, who was cheering. "He shoots, he scores!" He leaned over and kissed Tosh on the mouth as she finished swallowing.

Rhys laughed. "Careful mate, innocent ears." He nodded at Ianto.

"I'm _hardly_ innocent Rhys," Ianto sighed.

"Mate, in the entire time I've known you, you've never had sex."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No Rhys, in the entire time I've known you I've never had sex _in front of you_. What I do behind your back is none of your business." Then he shook his head. "But I've spent loads more time in the gutter than you have."

"That's only because Gwen doesn't like to get her jacket dirty," Rhys quipped before he faked a look of realisation. "So_that's_ where you hide your sheep."

Ianto looked scandalised. "Rhys Williams! You're Welsh! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE SHEEP JOKES!"

On the other side of the bar, Owen raised an eyebrow. "Bad luck, old man," he grinned, patting Jack on the shoulder. "I don't think you're small and woolly enough for hottie..."

Jack forced a laugh. "It's not about the size, it's about what you can do with it... and I could turn his brain to wool in three seconds flat."

Owen smirked as John slipped his arm around the back of his chair. "Prove it."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"Kiss me."

Jack snorted. "Any other time, gladly, but sorry, your boyfriend is right next to you."

Donna, who had been busy investigating whether the Doctors mouth was bigger on the inside, looked stunned. "You..." She pointed at Owen. "And you?" She pointed at John.

Jack laughed at her stunned look. "It's a recent development."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Why are all men on the other bus?"

Jack snorted. "The Doctor not good enough for you?"

"Oh, he's good alright... But I don't know, I was expecting to have to fight you all off with sticks."

"Oh," John smirked. "We come armed with plenty of radiation cluster bombs."

"No," Jack smirked, "those are what I drop on your bedroom floor to kill the living bacteria under the mess."

John frowned. "My room is not that bad."

Owen rolled his eyes. "I woke up and found underwear that might have been attempting to grow its own legs this morning."

John pouted. "_Again_ with the wounding."

Jack smiled. "We live for this John."

"I'm so glad I can take you all with a pinch of salt these days."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Pansy."

"Am not." John stuck his tongue out.

"Careful, or Owen will find other uses for that tongue."

"Yes, I'll make him clean his underwear with it."

"Eww!" Jack groaned. "Did not need the mental image, thank you!"

* * *

"Jack Harkness."

Ianto started at the name behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the gorgeous stranger from the week before.

"Sorry," he shook his head, "I'm Jones, Ianto Jones."

The man laughed. "No, I meant I'm Jack Harkness."

Ianto blushed. "Oh." He smiled and offered his hand. "You were staring at me last week."

"And you have the Japanese friend who can catch nuts in her mouth from long distances."

Ianto laughed. "You mean Tosh."

"Well, there does seem to be a lot of that around these days."

Ianto laughed quietly. "You seem to be on form."

Jack winked. "Nah, this is a bad day for me."

"I'm not sure someone as hot as you are could have bad days."

"You think I'm hot?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Ianto laughed. "Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"Around an hour ago, just before we headed out."

"Vain then?"

"Nah, just wanted to make sure I looked my best for you."

"You went to all this trouble for me?"

"Oh yeah, I always have alterations made to my face to ensure that my exes can't locate me and become psychotic."

"I'm so glad; I'd rather not be receiving a bloodied knife through the mail just for speaking to you."

"I think I'd stop them before they harmed the gorgeous Welshman before me."

"And if I told you I'm not Welsh?"

"With an accent like that? Don't break my heart. Anyway, you _must_ be Welsh; you were the butt of a sheep joke last week."

"Damn, Rhys can't keep his secrets."

"Will I need to fight him off with a stick?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"No." Ianto shook his head, knowing that Jack was subtly asking if he was taken. "He's with Gwen, and Andy is with Tosh. What about you? Anyone I need to fight off?"

Jack laughed. "Well there is John, but he's with Owen for the time being. John likes to attempt to get into my bed, but fortunately I've avoided it so far." As they were talking, they had failed to noticed the group come up behind them until Jack heard a familiar voice.

"I'm so glad I can take you all with a pinch of salt these days," John muttered in a repetition of the week before.

Jack pouted. "That's not fair! We're the ones supposed to be rubbing salt in the wound! It's no fun if you do it yourself."

John smirked. "But how else do I transform you into a petulant child?"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "You _want_ him to be a petulant child?" she asked. She and John Smith had begun too see one another during the intervening week, and she was accompanying them tonight.

John smirked again. "Of course. The only time he's not attractive is when he's acting like a petulant child. He acts like a kid, I swoop in and claim the guys. Simple."

"And ineffective," Jack returned as he winked at Ianto, relishing the blush that spread over the young man's cheeks as he turned away. Just before he hurried off Jack felt a piece of paper slipped into his hand as Ianto passed.

Jack vanished to the toilet a few hours later. In the toilet he pulled out the piece of paper with Ianto's number on it and looked at it. Scrawled under the number was '_Coffee, Revolution at eleven tomorrow morning? Text and let me know.' _His smile widened and he sent Ianto a text, letting him know he'd meet him there tomorrow.

* * *

At eleven o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, Revolution was quiet. There were no customers in except for the lone person entering through the door. He smiled at the man behind the till and ordered an extra strong black coffee, no milk or sugar. He handed over the correct change and moved over to sit in the squishy armchairs by the middle of the cafe.

He smiled when a familiar figure entered, ordered a coffee, paid and then sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Morning," Ianto murmured, his eyes heavy.

"Hungover?"

"Fuck off."

"Is that any way to greet the people you invite for coffee?"

Ianto smiled. "No, but then, I suppose I should have been here before you."

Jack laughed and noticed Ianto wince. "Headache?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I don't get hangovers."

"You lucky, lucky sod."

Jack smiled. "Mainly because I don't get shit-faced."

Ianto laughed. "I couldn't escape it. Rhys and Gwen got engaged, I wouldn't have lived it down if I hadn't got drunk."

Jack laughed. "That amuses me greatly."

Ianto shook his head. "Shhhh, head."

Jack snorted gently into his coffee. "Silly, gorgeous Welshman."

"Told you," Ianto murmured, shifting to sit on the couch and pulling Jack to join him, "I'm not Welsh."

"And _I_ told _you_ not to break my heart."

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" Ianto teased.

"You can't kiss my _heart_, Ianto! That would be painful and weird."

"No, but I can kiss something else," Ianto winked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Another organ, you mean?"

"What ever takes your fancy; though Jack, I have to tell you, I prefer not to kiss organs. I'm not a cannibal."

Jack pouted. "You're gay and you won't... eat me?"

"Oh, I'll eat you alright, just as soon as I don't have a headache the size of Mount Rushmore."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please," Ianto smiled.

Jack smiled back and leaned over, placing a delicate kiss on Ianto's forehead. He pulled back and looked at Ianto, who had his eyes closed. He leaned in again and kissed each of Ianto's eyelids, which fluttered open and Jack was met by the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen. Smiling softly, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto's lips; nothing demanding, just a closed mouth butterfly kiss that allowed Ianto to feel safe and cared for by this man whom he had known for little more than a week. Jack watched Ianto's expression as Ianto smiled and leaned in. Jack met him half way and they kissed again, chastely but with hidden passion hinting at what was to come.

* * *

"-...And then he throws me this water pistol, one of those rifle things, and I shout _'As I was saying, feel this!_', pull the trigger and he gets soaking wet!"

Jack grinned as the group erupted into laugher. He and Ianto had decided to merge their groups together. Introducing John and Owen, Doctor and Donna, Gwen and Rhys, and Tosh and Andy to each other had been an interesting experience to say the least.

"So, let me guess," Ianto grinned. "He then has to trundle home, soaking wet, while John shouts suggestive comments after him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh it was more than suggestive comments," John grinned. "Poor Eugene didn't know what had hit him. He was gorgeous though." John winked at Jack.

"I know," Jack laughed. "I found out a few days later just how gorgeous."

"You _didn't_?" Ianto choked.

Jack smiled. "Well, technically not- we got part way and then this huge bearded man came into the room; turned out to be his part time shag. Safe to say I got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"You and your tales; I never know when you're joking," Gwen grinned, her gap-toothed smile wide with delight and teasing.

Jack waved a hand casually. "Oh _darling_, you'd know if I was joking," he winked.

John grinned. "Yeah, it's easy to tell," he nodded. "Statements like '_Oh yeah baby, I'm well endowed'_..."

Owen laughed. "Or, '_I can make coffee'!_ That's a classic!"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, come on guys, you can't beat that_ real_ old classic: '_Of course I won't be late_!'."

Jack pouted. "It's all lies!" he assured his new friends.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, considering the proffered quotes. "Too true, too true..."

"I am a nice person, and my coffee isn't that bad..." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"How do you make it?" Ianto asked.

"You know, the normal way... A teaspoon of coffee, add boiling water, and drink while hot."

Ianto paled. "_Instant _coffee?" The Welshman seemed offended at the mere suggestion.

Jack nodded slowly, and Tosh, Gwen, Rhys and Andy laughed out loud.

"Oh, you've blown it now!" Andy grinned.

"Very true," Rhys agreed. "To Ianto, instant coffee is sacrilege."

"It should be one of the Ten Commandments."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto. "Thou shall not drink instant coffee?"

"Sounds about right."

"And which of the original ten will it be replacing?"

Ianto grinned. "'Thou shalt not murder'- they're tantamount to the same thing, anyhow."

"Maybe you should give lessons on how to do it," Andy smirked.

"I certainly do _not_ need lessons on how to do _it_!" Jack looked affronted.

"Again with the lies Mr Harkness," Hart smiled.

"I never tell lies!" Jack groaned. "You guys are just hell bent on destroying my reputation aren't you?"

"That's right Casanova," Owen grinned.

"No, that's Doctor's other nickname," Jack answered.

Ianto grinned. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Possibly not," Jack smiled. "But would you care to dance Mr Jones?"

Ianto smiled as Jack offered him a hand. "Oh, why the hell not?"

Everyone cheered and catcalled as Jack led them both onto the dance floor. The end of the last song faded out as Jack pulled Ianto close to him and moved in time with the new song that swelled around them.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound, I know they're watching, they're watching...All the commotion, the kiddie-like play, has people talking, talking..._

Ianto grinned as Jack spun him around on the dance floor before he let go and began playing an invisible guitar in time with the music. Grinning, Ianto joined him as they danced and sang along.

"_You... Your sex is on fire. The dark of the alley, the break of the day, the head while I'm driving, I'm driving. Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale, feels like you're dying...You're dying…" _Jack belted the song out and Ianto found himself appreciating the voice of his...well...date? Could he call them that? Either way, he found himself appreciating Jack's voice. Jack grinned and pulled him closer, smiling the whole time.

The music continued on in the background and Ianto found he couldn't resist it any more. He'd felt something for Jack from the moment they had first laid eyes on each other at the bar. He cupped his hand at the base of Jacks neck, pulling the man closer, but allowing him the time to pull away. The kiss in the coffee shop had just been a taste. When Jack was inches from Ianto's mouth, Ianto chanced a look into his eyes and saw the same desire he felt burning in his own body. Taking the final plunge, he took a deep breath and pressed his lips to Jack's. The soft sigh he felt blow across his lips made him smile and he deepened the kiss with a little gentle pressure before he ran his tongue along Jack's lips, causing the other man to moan and press them closer together.

_But it's not forever, but it's just tonight, oh we're still the greatest, the greatest... The greatest. You… your sex is on fire, You, your sex is on fire, consumed, with what's to transpire; and you... Your sex is on fire... consumed... with what's just transpired...

* * *

_

**St David's Hotel, Cardiff Bay.**

_You only get one shot so make it count, you might never get this moment again, the clock is ticking down, it's the final round, So tell me what it is that's stopping you now, you never know unless you try, you'll only regret sitting wondering why, you only get one shot so watch this moment go by, when love's on the line._

Listening to the song playing in the crowded room, Ianto felt that the words had never been more appropriate. You only got one shot at life, and it was a shame to spend the time wondering what might have been had we all made different choices in life. The barman approached him and offered him a smile.

"What can I get you, Mr Jones?"

"Whisky on the rocks please."

"Starting on the strong stuff…" the bartender winked.

"After today, I think I need it."

"It's meant to be the happiest day of your life."

"Oh it is, I assure you; I'm just still in shock that it happened."

Smiling, the bartender handed him the glass. "You love him very much, yeah?"

Ianto smiled and looked across the room to the object of their conversation. "More than you could ever imagine."

"He loves you as well."

"I know," Ianto smiled, his eyes beaming. "You only get one shot at life, best not to live your life thinking of the what-ifs and live for the moment Owen."

The bartender laughed. "I still can't believe it."

"I can't believe you and John have lasted as long as you have."

Owen grinned. "I saw Gwen and Rhys earlier; I can't believe all our friends are off getting married, having civil partnerships and sprouting kids. We've only known one another eight years!"

Ianto laughed. "Tell me about it. If you had told me that this..." he cast his hand around the room, "would be in my future, I would have asked you what crack you were smoking... and then proceeded to ask where I could get some."

Owen snorted. "I only use the good stuff."

"I hope you don't use any at all."

"You know I don't," Owen smiled.

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled back at the man behind the bar. Owen had got his 'Doctor' status the week before, and this was his last shift at the hotel before he left to go and work at St Mary's hospital. He was about to speak when a man leaned next to him.

"Gorgeous, hand me a pint of Becks, and one for yourself." The man spoke to Owen with ease, and Owen in turn rolled his eyes and laughed gently.

_"_What did your last slave die of John?"

"Boredom, I underworked him."

"I don't think that's a possibility for you," Ianto smiled at John Hart, who was grinning at Owen.

"Oh I dunno," Owen grinned. "He actually helped me paint the living room of the flat."

Ianto laughed. "Wow, John, you can lift a paintbrush?"

"Contrary to popular belief." John rolled his eyes.

Ianto grinned as Owen handed the drinks to John and said: "I'll join you in about five minutes, I finish then."

John grinned and caught Owen in a gentle kiss. "I'll be waiting."

Ianto leant against the bar, watching a man from a distance. The man turned, as if sensing he was being watched. Ianto smiled and ducked his head. A few minutes later he felt a hand on the small of his back.

"Hello gorgeous."

Ianto turned to look at the man and grinned widely. "Hey."

"I believe we're wanted on the dancefloor."

"We are?"

"First dance as a joined couple."

Ianto laughed. "Jack..."

"Well, I don't like to call it marriage... It's a civil partnership."

"And it's ours..." Ianto smiled, taking Jack's hand in his and leading him to the dancefloor as the music for the song the Doctor and Donna had picked for them swelled around the room.

_I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry; I know just where to find the answers, and I know just how to lie. I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme; I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream..._

Ianto smiled as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. They'd been together for nearly seven years when Jack had asked Ianto if he wanted to spend their lives together; although they had already committed to one another when they had sold their respective flats and bought a house by Cardiff Bay just two years ago.

_And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to prove; I know when to pull you closer, and I know when to let you loose;, and I know the night is fading, and I know the time's gonna fly; and I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you but I know I gotta give it a try..._

Jack smiled and tilted Ianto's head up to kiss him on the lips.

"Who would have thought it?" Ianto smiled when they pulled back. They were both very aware of the cameras flashing and people catcalling.

"Hmm, not me. After everything we've been through...I didn't think we'd make it to here."

Ianto kissed Jack gently. "I never would have left you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know that now, but you walked out; we'd just bought the house... And, well, I was scared."

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack tighter. "This is my one shot at life Jack... I'll always want you in it."

Jack smiled. "You'll always have me."

Ianto grinned. "Glad to hear it."

_And I know the roads to riches, and I know the ways to fame; I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em and I always know the name of the game. But I don't know how to leave you, and I'll never let you fall; and I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all..._

Jack smiled as he and Ianto motioned for other couples to join them. Surrounded by their friends and family, Jack and Ianto leaned in and kissed. "Good reception, isn't it?" Jack murmured.

Ianto nodded. "Oh yeah, plenty of people- we won't be missed if we sneak off."

"Are you propositioning me, Mr Harkness-Jones?"

"I didn't realise I needed to any more."

Jack grinned. "Maybe on special occasions."

"Well, today is certainly that," Ianto agreed as he and Jack slowly made their way to the lobby of the hotel, leaving their guests behind.

"The first night of the rest of our lives."

Watching the couple sneak off, Tosh, Andy, Gwen, Rhys, John, Owen, Doctor and Donna grinned widely.

"Together forever," Gwen smiled and she clinked her glass to John's.

"Never apart," Donna said, raising her glass to join the Doctor's.

"Maybe at distance," Andy and Rhys joined in.

"But never at heart," Owen finished, clinking his glass with Tosh's.

**The phrase "Together forever, never apart, maybe at distance, but never at heart" was spoken at my Dad and step-mum's wedding. A line I always found fitting for canon Jack and Ianto. **


End file.
